Friendly Advice
by Mushmellow
Summary: When Astrid is alone at the Fire Station, Diana pops in to give the Genius a piece of friendly, girl-to-girl advice. Rated T for swearing. R&R.


**AN: Long time since I wrote a Gone fic. Long time since I wrote anything at all, really! This isn't very good, but it's something. I love Diana, and I tried to keep her and Astrid in character here. Read and review or Drake will whip you. No joke.**

**FRIENDLY ADVICE**

Astrid Ellison sat in the Perdido Beach Fire Station office, alone. Little Pete was in the hands of Quinn. She wasn't 100% sure if she could trust him with her autistic little brother, but she didn't really care. Right now, she was grateful for the peace and quiet.

Though her head was cluttered and she was so worried her stomach hurt. Little kids kept coming up to her, asking her what to do. She felt just as clueless as them but she couldn't say that. She was Astrid the Genius, the smartest girl in the entire town, Sam's new companion. She had a reputation to keep.

Where was Sam, anyway? Astrid thought as she put her feet up on the office desk. Before, Astrid never would've dared do such a thing. Even now it felt wrong, naughty. But she did it anyway. Not like any adults were going to walk inside and yell at her.

The thought of an adult walking inside made her stomach ache with longing. Astrid was just a kid. A fourteen year old. She was scared. She was upset. She was worried. Just like everyone else.

She heard shouts outside the window and jumped up, peering outside, her heart beating. What if it was Sam, getting into a fight?

But no, it was just some random little boys arguing over a sports car. She saw Sam run up to them and pull them away from each other. Good old Sam.

There was a knock on the door that startled Astrid so much she almost screamed. Damn it. This FAYZ was making her twitchy.

"Come in," she called to whoever was on the other side of the door. Probably Quinn, asking how to feed Little Pete. Astrid sighed at the thought.

But instead, the door opened and a tall, glamourous girl walked inside. Astrid recognised her beautiful face, her long, glossy dark hair, her cunning smile and clever eyes at once. She was Diana Ladris, Caine Soren's second-in-command.

"Hey," Diana said, walking inside without an invite - something that frustrated Astrid to no end. "You're Asteroid, right?"

"Astrid," corrected Astrid, gritting her teeth in impatience. Was she stupid? "Asteroids are those big rocks that zoom around in space."

"Right," Diana grinned, not particularly interested in the science lesson. "Whatever."

There was an awkward silence. At least, it was awkward for Astrid. Diana didn't seem fazed. Her silky hair was falling around her face, covering one side.

"Um," Astrid said, "can I help you?"

"No, but I can help you," Diana replied, taking a seat opposite the window where Astrid stood awkwardly.

"Really?" Astrid said, aware her tone was just dripping with sarcasm. "You can help me? How? Will you click your fingers and make the barrier vanish?

Or will you hold our hands and click your pretty little heels and say "There's no place like home" three times and bam! We're back?"

Astrid had never spoken to anyone in such a way before, other than Little Pete when she was home alone with him and he'd gotten on her nerves. She was angry, and she was taking her anger out on Diana Ladris.

She was rather scared of Diana, though. She was Caine's friend and Caine was pretty dangerous. She'd seen what he'd done to Cookie. Also, Caine didn't seem the kind to let someone diss Diana and get away with it, even if they were a girl.

Diana didn't seem to mind, though. Instead, her smile broadened at Astrid's words and she even let out harsh laughter.

"You're cute," Diana decided.

"Thanks," Astrid muttered, rolling her eyes.

"But I can help you. Look, Asteroid or Astrid or whatever the hell your funky name is. I know you've got the hots for Sam Temple. No, don't interrupt!

It's obvious. And he's totally got the hots for you. But listen to me carefully, okay? Ditch the guy. Don't fall for the hero. It sucks. Big time."

"And what would you know?" Astrid demanded hotly.

The smile faded from Diana's face slowly. "Just...don't. Because he might be an angel, but even angels can fall. And when he does, he'll drag you down with him so fast and so far, you won't even remember who you are."

She let her words sink in. Astrid gazed at Diana, wondering if she was mocking her. But all the cunningness and slyness had evaporated from Diana's face and was instead replaced with an earnest desperation.

Diana stood up and went to look outside the window. Astrid noticed Diana was wearing flowery perfume. No wonder Caine was always staring at her.

The two girls spotted Caine Soren strolling down the road smartly, with Drake Merwin by his side, baring his shark teeth.

"He's cute too," Diana murmured. "Caine, not Drake. Drake's a fucking nut. But Caine...he's something else, all right." She laughed at her own words before turning away and walking towards the door.

Astrid watched her go, in a daze. Could Diana see into the future? Was that her power? Was that why she was so sure of herself all the time?

When Diana reached the door she turned to face Astrid. "In case you're wondering, I'm not a pshycic. I'm just confident. Weird, right?"

And before Astrid could respond, Diana opened the door and walked out, taking her flowery scent and confidence and smugness with her, leaving behind Astrid the Genius, who had never been more terrified in her entire life.

**AN: Good? Bad? Well, I tried. Surely I deserve a sticker for that? Remember to review, brahs.**


End file.
